


Empty

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Empty like...





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed!

Empty…

  


Empty like the shelves where Merlin’s books had been.

  


Empty like the fridge without all the vegetable and tofu.

  


Empty like half of Arthur’s wardrobe.

  


Empty like the coffee table where Merlin always left books or his laptop.

  


Empty like Arthur’s bed every night and every morning.

  


Empty like the flat when Arthur comes back from work.

  


Empty like Merlin’s eyes when he told Arthur it was the end.

  


Empty like the glasses in front of Arthur the day he cheated on Merlin.

  


Empty like Arthur’s heart since that fateful day.

  


Empty like the pill bottles on the floor.


End file.
